The Voice
by TwiHardPotter
Summary: Are you going mad? Or is this voice real...


Chapter 1

Taylor grabbed her bags and belongings and stuffed them into her bag a quick as possible. Lets get out if here before something bad happens she thought as she ran down the corridor. 'Where do you think your going' Taylor heard someone murmur from behind. 'Go away!' Taylor replied as she carried on walking. 'Why now? The funs only getting started!' The voice said. 'I dont care, I just want to go home' Taylor moaned as she turned around. 'Foolish mortal!' The voice whispered from behind her. 'Leave me alone!' Taylor said as she ran over to the stairs. 'As you wish' the voice said. Taylor felt the swet slowly trikling down her forehead. She grabbed on to the side bar but it was to late. Taylor felt drowsy as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. 'Pick a boo' the voice said as it grabbed her. Everything turned back and Taylor fainted.

'Hello? Told you, she's dead!'. Taylor opened her eyes to find a short, stubby blonde girl and a tall, red head boy. 'Who are you?' Taylor whispered. 'Oh, Im Gracie and this is John' the small girl said smiling. 'Hey, I think you owe someone a apology!' the tall guy said pushing Gracie. 'Over my dead body' Gracie said as she cursed at John. 'Ya know, you could atleast try and be polite' John said eyeing Gracie. 'Your right for once, sorry Taylor for this stupid loser behind me!' Gracie said to Taylor smirking. 'Go to hell!' John said to Gracie. 'Your so funny!' Gracie said bursting into hysteric laughter. 'Is she always like this?' Taylor asked John. 'Yes, Ive seen much worse...' John said helping Gracie up of the floor. 'Get of me creep' Gracie said kicking John in the shin. 'Ouch' John said dropping Gracie. 'How d' hell did I end up here!' Taylor asked. 'You were lying in the street' John replied. 'How? I wasn't drinking the night before!' Taylor said. 'If you ask me, you looked pretty knocked out!' John said attempting to pick up Gracie one more time. 'Where did you find me?' Taylor asked confused. 'Just outside there' John said pointing to the window. 'Shut the hell up!' Gracie said cursing at them. 'Cant I get any sleep!' Gracie said as she put her middle finger up them. 'Sorry about her' John said to Taylor apoligizing for Gracie's behavior. 'Its alright' Taylor said smiling. 'Hey, anyway do you want some cola?' John asked Taylor. 'None left' Gracie said. 'You pig!' John said cursing at Gracie. 'Uh, nevermind, I didn't want any anyway' Taylor said. 'Thanks' John said smiling. 'Yah, what he said' Gracie said closing her eyes and falling asleep. 'Whats with her?' Taylor asked John. 'I try to ignore it, but ive kinda gotten used to it...' John said grinning. 'Well I got to be going' Taylor grabbed her bag and walked over to the door. 'Where do you think your going?' A voice said from behind Taylor. 'Home' Taylor replied grabbing the door handle. 'Please dont go! Soz for my innapropriate behavior...' The voice pleaded with Taylor. 'Sorry but...' Taylor said. 'One more night' The voice suggested. Taylor aggreed.

'Hey Gracie where'd ya find this slum?' Taylor opened her eyes to find a shorter version of Gracie on top of her drawing things on her forehead. 'On da street, Hey you twat gimme back my eyeliner!' Gracie screamed at the smaller version of her. John walked into the room and instantly shouted at Gracie and the smaller version to get out. 'Thanks' Taylor whispered to John when they left the room. 'No prob' John replied as he walked over to the window and peered out. 'What you looking at?' Taylor asked. 'Uh, nothin' John said as he bounced back. 'You sure?' Taylor asked suspicously. 'Yeah, you know what I gotta go, If they come back in tell me, Food is in the kitchen' John said. 'Ok' Taylor said forcing a smile. 'Bye' John said quickly and closing the door. 'Hey Taylor, Slum, You there?' A voice said above Taylor. 'Go away!' Angrily shouted at the voice. ' What happens if I dont want to' The voice replied. ' Yeah well I will then you lazy scum, Go to hell!' Taylor screamed as she left the room.


End file.
